Josh Myers
Joshua Myers (commonly referred to as "Josh" is a Jedi Padawan currently living in New York City. He was born on Halloween 2002 in Haddonfield, Illinois and is the only child of Michael and Kelsey Myers Early Life Josh spent the first six years of his life living uneventfully in Haddonfield with his parents. In 2008, he was the intended target of an evil cult that had previously placed a curse on his dad and was now backed by the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. During this, Josh was kidnapped along with his mom who was to be used as a sacrifice by Dr. Terence Wynn who led the Cult of Thorn and Sidious who sought to make Josh Force-sensitive as neither man was aware Josh already was Force-Sensitive. Josh would eventually stab Wynn to death while Sidious was chased away by the arrival of other Jedi including Kyp Durron and Michael. Following these events, his life would return to normal until Sidious returned with a pair of new hired goons who killed his grandfather Peter Hill in an attempt to make Josh emotionally unstable and lure him to the Dark Side as Sidious was now aware of the Myers Family's connection with The Force. This was also stopped by Kyp and Michael with the assistance of the spirit of Anakin Skywalker. Following this, Josh's resolve to these events was noted by Skywalker as being a lot better then his. New York City In 2011, Josh and his family moved to New York City after Sidious had murdered Jedi Master Bryan Khayman the year before and Michael was chosen to succeed Khayman as supervisor of Imperial forces stationed in the city. The family moved into the vacant house next to the Felths where Josh eventually tried to charm Lucy Felth who found some of his so-called hobbies weird. She was also convinced he was crazy after hearing stories of Josh amusing himself by causing people who were running last minute to catch flights at one of the city's airports to undergo a secondary screening by provoking arguments with them in front of Stormtroopers manning the airport security checkpoints. Upon arriving in the city, Josh was also introduced to Noah Rodgers and his sister Tori. Jedi Training In 2016 following his fourteenth birthday, Josh began his Jedi training under Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi who decided to teach Josh together so Obi-Wan could teach Josh how to use The Force while Anakin would handle Lightsaber and combat training. During this time, Josh would tag along with Lucy on her own adventures. One of these was a trip to buy Lucy dress shoes where the two met Landon McKnight who was being abused by a customer that Kelly Felth desired to put in jail. The three kids quickly became friends after Josh unleashed a slew of insults aimed at several of Landon's so-called customers. Josh would later meet Landon's grandfather Gary who actually owned the store and was equally rude to the store's so-called customers. Teenage Years Soon after they met, Landon reveled to Josh that he was gay which Josh easily accepted since he knew other gay people which Landon assumed was Corporal Klinger when in fact Josh was talking about Ryan Pratchard. This also raised some doubts in Josh about his own sexuality. This however came to nothing as Josh seemed to go out of his way to include Lucy in his antics. Spectre Ten In 2018, Josh along with Landon and Lucy were recruited into the Spectres by Ezra Bridger as he prepared for what would become known as Operation Lothal Freedom. Soon after that, Josh's Jedi training was turned over to Bridger and he was given the callsign Spectre Ten. As a part of the crew, Josh would take part in various missions that would put him and the rest of the crew against agents of Black Sun, Grinta the Hutt, and the First Order among others. During this time, Josh and Lucy would be reunited with Noah as well as being joined by more new friends and allies in the forms of Lucy's new astromech droid R9-D2, her new boyfriend Darius Carpenter (who was also a student of Ezra's from his job as a High School teacher at the time), Remnant Grand Admiral Thrawn who both Josh and Darius took an interest in after finding out about that he had spent time with Ezra, and others including Jacen Syndulla who took over Josh's Jedi training for a brief period while Ezra recovered from injuries sustained at the hands of kidnappers hired by Grinta the Hutt. Josh and the rest of the teenage Spectres also took part in an operation on Ord Mantell where they recovered a that had been stolen and smuggled off the Earth. During this, Josh and Noah confronted the shop's owner while Darius and Lucy kept the owner's assistant busy. Josh later joined Ezra, his friends, and Jeremy Khayman on a trip to The Redoubt where they were introduced to Thrawn's longtime friend Eli Vanto who referred to Josh as "Joshua" which Josh quickly corrected as using the formal version of his name made him think he was in some sort of trouble which Ezra passed along to Josh's Academy instructor Raechelle Sloane who also began assigning Josh to do ten push-ups for every wisecrack he made in class. In December 2019, Josh and Noah received their own astromech droid called BB-8 for missions with the Spectres as the threat posed by the First Order grew. The next month, Josh reassured Darius that nothing would change after finding out that Darius was related to Fallen Jedi Master Mace Windu and capable of using The Force himself. In February 2020, Obi-Wan Kenobi informed Josh that he was to face his Jedi Trials soon. Possible Future Kanan Jarrus shared with Jacen Syndulla a vision of a possible future which showed Josh inheriting McKnight Shoes. In this vision, the adult Josh mentions to adult versions of Noah and Tori who had inherited the nearby soup stand from a man named Abdul running the shoe store with AP-5 and BB-8 while placing his daily soup order with the Rodgers siblings. In a second vision shown by Kanan to Ezra Bridger, it is mentioned that at some point Josh and Darius Carpenter managed to overpower and vanquish Darth Sidious once and for all. It is also mentioned that Josh continues Gary McKnight's habit of insulting customers at the shoe store based on their weight or appearance. Personality Josh developed a very outspoken and crude personality as he got older in which he hurls insults at just about anybody he feels are deserving of them, most of which are the customers at Gary McKnight's shoe store which backfired on him in one case when the insulted customer turned out to be Sloane's mother who tossed Josh into the Felth's pool during Lucy's 15th Birthday Party after Josh told her that the ice cream truck was at the end of the block. He also developed a habit of provoking confrontations with people often for his own amusement. This earned him a label of crazy from Lucy Felth and later he was called an idiot by Ryan Pratchard Jr. much to the delight of Jacen Syndulla who Josh and DECA had pulled a prank on during the week before Christmas in 2019. Troy Khayman also took a dim view of his personality describing him as rude and labeling Noah as Josh's sidekick which Noah objected to. Category:Halloween Characters Category:Jedi Padawans Category:Children Category:Spectres Category:Humans Category:Myers Family